The Trials of Albedo
by cecebeec
Summary: Albedo is on the run from an organization who wants his designs for the Omnitrix. Luckily for him, he finds the adventure loving Will Sanderson who is willing to help him out. Problem is that they can barely stand each other! Throw in a life-death situation, a couple of awkward moments, and a device that glitches and you have the recipe for a romantic, comedy adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers!**

 **I asked in my other story if you guys would like a love story starring Albedo and I've finally made it! I will keep making new chapters for my Jen 10 story and Tales of Aliens. But let's not talk too long or you'll get bored! Enjoy if you want to!**

 **I don't own the Ben 10 franchise, but I do own any Ocs used!**

 **An Unexpected Event**

 _Ever wonder why people fall in love?_ _  
_

 _No seriously, why do people fall in love? And if you fall in love, why does it make you do stupid things? Your hands get clammy, your heart starts to pound, you sweat nervously, why does that happen? And why does it seem that the person you fall in love with gets you into a heap of trouble? Even though he is sort of cute..._

 _Wait what was I talking about?_

 _Oh yeah, my winter vacation started like most of them. It all started when an albino guy was passed out on my yard...  
_

* * *

As far as Albedo was concerned, Ben Tennyson was the least of his troubles.

The albino teen hid behind one of the buildings of Bellwood. His red jacket was torn in various places, his hair was ruffled up, mud and other sickening substances covered his body. What did he do to deserve this? He clutched his fist as he heard various footsteps coming down the alley.

"He has to be here somewhere. The boss wants us to find em." A gruff voice called out.

More footsteps followed. "The bloody Galvan has got to be around here somewhere." A female voice said. "He has white hair, how hard could he be to find?"

"Well he can't be that far." Another male voice yelled. "We have to get his Omnitrix!"

Albedo bit back a groan. He had been on the run for weeks from these thugs, thugs he could probably take on if he wanted to. But to risk his great invention being in the wrong hands?

He was smart, not stupid!

 _Oh how I have fallen._ He thought, looking down at the red and black device on his arm. _If only Ben Tennyson hadn't gotten involved, I would've had the original Omnitrix and avoided this mess in the first place!_

A sudden beeping noise interrupted his thoughts. He growled as he pounded down on his Omnitrix, trying to get it to shut up. The thing wasn't quite the same after his last scuffle and he couldn't use it temporarily. It stopped squawking, but not after he heard the footsteps coming near him.

"I heard a beeping noise, no doubt from his strange device." The gruff voice said.

"Oh he must be close by then! Come on you lazy chaps, we've got to get that bloke!" The female chirped.

"Slow down, you guys are going too fast." The other male complained.

Albedo cursed his bad luck and started to run again. No doubt his pride would be ruined after this and he hoped no one heard of his misfortune. His thoughts were briefly interrupted as he ran into something large and solid. He fell to the ground, groaning and holding his head.

"Found em." It was the gruff voice. Albedo felt himself getting picked up by the scruff of his coat and lifted off the ground. The figure was a burly fellow with a long black beard and unruly hair. He wore a long dirty brown overcoat and big brown boots. His meaty hands were grabbing his collar-line.

"Unhand me you ruffian! I am a genius and should be more respected than this!" Albedo protested, wriggling in his grasp.

"Oy Brutish, ya found him! Now we can get his changing thingie!" A young lady, looking in her mid-twenties, came from around another corner. She had long blond hair that was slightly curved and sharp. She wore black cat-like spectacles that covered her bright orange eyes. Her attire consisted of a black catsuit covered with a long white labcoat. On her feet were black high heeled boots. "Come on Lance, we've got to retrieve the device!"

"It's called the Omnitrix Mora." Lance was a teenage boy with dark red hair nice and pressed out. His attire was very chill and laid back, only consisting of black pants, a white shirt, and brown sneakers. He gave Albedo a look-over. "So this is the brilliant scientist behind the other Omnitrix."

"Who is your boss and why does he want me?" Albedo asked, not taking his eyes off his adversaries.

"The question you should be asking is, how will you cooperate?" Brutish said, jerking his collar once more.

A familiar beeping noise was heard that made the three minions freeze. They saw Albedo smiling and pulling up his sleeve.

"You are going to feel my wrath big time." He pressed down on the watch and a flash of red was seen.

* * *

"I hope dinner will be delicious tonight."

Will sighed as she walked home from the store. The streets of BellWood were quiet tonight and that's just how she liked it. The lights were a glow as gentle snow began to fall. Will pulled up her gray overcoat to shield the coldness she was feeling and wrapped her red scarf around her face. She and her mother had just moved to BellWood not that long ago and the place was still unfamiliar to her. Her heart still longed for her life in Arizona, at least there she was able to fit in.

Will wasn't an impressive looking girl, nor was she ugly. She was small, only 5ft 2in, and was often picked on for her size. Her chocolate brown eyes were blazing with determination. Her skin was the color of caramel, her hair the color of auburn. Her red gloves picked up the fallen snow that fell softly on everything.

 _I wonder if we'll get a fresh blanket. That would be a sight to see; my first snowstorm._ She thought happily. She swung the bags and started to hum a bit. _A nice white wintry wonderland for my first time._

Her skipping stopped abruptly, the bags in her hands feeling a bit heavy. Her eyes widen at what she saw in her front yard.

It was a boy, a beat up, bruised, and bleeding boy slowing getting covered in snow. He had white hair and pale skin. His red coat was in tatters beside him, he had cuts in various places, and some blood trickled off his forehead. Will had never seen so much blood stain the white snow. She dropped the bags and ran hastily over towards him. She placed his head in her hands and gasped.

"Geez and just when i was having a good night." She muttered, wiping the blood off his forehead with her scarf. He suppressed a groan, making her sigh in relief. "At least he's alive, thank goodness for that." Struggling a bit, she heaved him over her shoulder and grabbed the bags. "I'll see if I have the things to patch you up with and maybe get you some new clothes."

Will hobbled towards the stairs of her house, unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

"So why did we let the bloke get away?" Mora asked, irritation forming in her voice.

Brutish grunted in response and turned his shoulder towards the scheming face of Lance.

"The boss didn't technically give us a time to get the Omnitrix, we can bide our time till then." Lance smiled and clasped his hands together. "Albedo may be Ben Tennyson's worthy foe, but he made a mistake angering our boss."

"That was just a warm up then." Mora said nodding. "Next time he won't have those aliens to save him."

* * *

 _And just like that, my whole life changed forever...  
_

* * *

 **This will probably be a small story for fun. Not to be taken seriously folks, but I hope you've enjoyed what you've read. Please, if you may, leave a review, favorite, or follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers!**

 **I finally found this story after I kept updating my other Ben 10 fanfics. I haven't given up on it just yet, so expect more future chapters coming soon! As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

 **Rude Much? The Meeting of the Red Haired Girl**

All Albedo felt was pain.

You think he'd be used to it by now, but Albedo really hated to be in pain. It course through his entire body and made him unable to move. Ever since those hunters had been after him, he was constantly on the run, using any alien to heal himself. But it had gotten so severe that he never had time to do so. The pain kept accumulating and he kept getting more injured by every passing moment.

Something cold was pressed on his face, wiping it slowly in circles. He moaned softly, letting the cold water seep down his face. He reached his hand out and gripped the hand of whoever was wiping his face.

 _Soft...must be human._ He growled internally, thinking of his nemesis. He struggled to open his eyes to see the irritated face of a small female. Her auburn hair was in a bob cut while her eyes were bright and curious. She wore some practical clothing; a red sweater, baggy grey sweatpants, and bright pink fuzzy socks.

"So I take it your some kind of freak who enjoys having your face wiped?" She said, smirking at him.

* * *

Will hoped he wasn't dead, he was in pretty bad shape. Her mother was understanding when she saw the state he was in and placed him immediately on the couch. Gathering the First Aid kit, she got to work sewing up his deep cuts and bandaging his minor ones. Will was glad her mother knew how to do this stuff, thanks to her job as a nurse. He was a strange looking boy, far from the ones she knew. Perhaps he was some sort of albino like she read about in the books. She started to wipe his face to rid of the caked blood that was evident.

 _I wonder what he was doing before I found him?_ She wondered. _Maybe he's a criminal or part of an evil gang! Oh dear lord, I have a criminal in my house! Well he won't be able to take me out that easily!_

She was snapped from her thoughts to hear him moan at her touch. She blushed, seeing him opening his bright red eyes. She quickly got over her flustered state and looked at him irritably, crossing her arms.

"So I take it your the kind of freak who enjoys having your face wiped?" She let slip out while smirking. _Oh god that sounded horrible! I hope he doesn't reply back!_

"Ugh...why did you help me human? Why didn't you just let me die?" He asked bitterly, glaring at her from his position on the couch. Will blinked in surprise and replied, "Well I wasn't going to let you die in the snow. If I had left you, then what does that say about my character?"

"That you don't worry about trivial things."

"Shut up! I wanted to help and that's final! Now would you stop complaining and let me wipe your face?" Will nearly shouted, not wanting to alert her mother in the other room.

He scoffed at her, but allowed her to finish what she'd started. Will huffed in anger at his uppity nature and continued to do her job. She got a little closer and noticed the shiny object on his arm.

"Hey you."

"I have a name you know."

"Yeah uh huh, what's that thing on your wrist? Looks pretty cool."

He wretched himself from her grasp and sat up. "Why do you want to know?"

Will put her hands up in defeat. "Chill, I was just curious that's all. No need to shoot me or punch me."

He growled at her before sliding back down in the chair. "It's called the Omnitrix, a powerful weapon that allows me to turn into different interstellar organisms."

"Say what now?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "It allows me to turn into aliens."

Will gave him a skeptical look and chuckled to herself. "Sure it does, and it also tells time and translates any language in the world. Does it also allow you to time travel and shoot fireballs too?"

"No, but I have aliens to do those things."

This time she did laugh. "Man you must've hit your head harder than I thought! Only an idiot would believe a cockamame stroy like that!"

"It isn't a joke! I have one of the most powerful devices in the universe! Well at least the copy of it anyway."

"So you don't even have the real deal? What a waste of potential!"

He grabbed her arm and brought her forward. Will blushed at how close they were to each other and glared at him.

"Let me tell you human female, I don't care if you think it's fake or not, I can still hurt you in many ways possible. So I would advise you to not laugh at my genius and work with me to get it fixed!"

"And just what will you do if I say no?" Will said, looking him in the eyes.

He blinked at that and released his hold on her. She watched as he started to think to himself.

"I have...no idea. Wow this hasn't happened to me since my nemesis beat me the first time we met."

Will shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look I'll help you, but stop threatening me. How else are you going to get friends if all you do is chase them away?"

"I don't want friends."

"Well consider me your partner then, your partner in crime that is." She winked at him. "My name's Will, what's yours?"

"Albedo, and it's just Albedo."

"Okay Just Albedo, welcome to my house and glad to be doing business with ya." She held out her hand and watched him hesitate before shaking. "By doing this, we are bonded for life now."

"WHAT!"

Will snickered at his shocked expression. _This is going to be so fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo readers!**

 **Finally got a basic solid plot for this story! This chapter will be mostly on Will's P.O.V! Okay so here we go!**

 **Welcome to the Family  
**

After making a deal with Albedo, I failed to here the squeal that erupted from behind me. Both of us turned to see a long haired blonde woman with bright green eyes. She wore a white shirt with a green coverup, tanned yoga pants, and black house shoes. A green scarf was wrapped around her forehead. This was my adopted mother, my ditzy and loveable adopted mother.

"Albedo, this is my mother Cornelia." I pointed to the woman who was standing in shock in front of us. "Mamma, this is Albedo, I rescued him and he's very injured. Could you possibly help him-"

I blinked as she immediately took his hand and took him upstairs to the guest room. I heard Albedo grunt a bit, then heard him yelp as my mother did something to him. Not wanting to miss every detail, I ran upstairs to see her tending to more of his wounds than I could downstairs.

"Say no more sweetie! Any man that my daughter brings home is bound to be a keeper!" She beamed happily at Albedo, my face turning bright crimson.

"We...we aren't dating mom! He was unconscious in front of the driveway!"

She waved her hand at me. "Nonsense child! Obviously he trusted you enough to bring you in the house." She gave him a warm smile. "I hope my daughter wasn't too harsh on you. She does that to people she meets."

Albedo scoffed at her, giving her a harden glare. "Your daughter is not that scary! I've faced far worse enemies than what she had done to me."

I placed a blanket on him as my mother seemed to chuckle at his strange mannerisms. "My aren't you the literate person! Your brain must be plentiful from all that knowledge."

Rubbing my head, I frowned. "Mom! Please stop embarrassing me!"

Albedo glared at me, but I didn't care. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Pots of bubbling stew and rice were on the stove. I licked my lips as I retrieved the ladle out of the cabinet and started to stir the stew. Around in the house, grunts of pain and my mother's voice filled my ears. I suppose Albedo was going to stay with us. _Great...just what we need. Another mouth to feed._

"Will! Can you check on the rice and make sure it isn't bubbling?!" My mom called, breaking my thoughts. I placed the rice off the stove-top and placed it on the counter. I hope she was finished with the red annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

* * *

Albedo had to get out of the room before that woman made him feel more uncomfortable. Not that he didn't mind the attention that was given to him though. He'd never felt this welcomed before in his life. Usually when people saw him, they wanted to arrest him or destroy him. He was used to being thrown in some jail cell or Null Void. But here he felt nice and safe. Maybe it wouldn't be a problem staying here. If he laid low for awhile, then he could make some plans to finally destroy Tennyson once and for all.

But for now, he was bond to Will. He guessed it wouldn't be so bad.

Walking downstairs, a delicious scent caught his nostrils, making his mouth water. The scent smelled better than chilli fries! He walked into the kitchen to see the redhead girl stirring something in a pot. For the first time since he'd been there, he saw her look so happy and content. Now was a good time to ask those questions that plagued his mind.

* * *

"Making dinner. I guess we won't be having leftovers with you here." I scooped some rice into three separate bowls. "Shame really, I really like her beef stew."

"Why are you helping me?" His voice was full of curiosity. "I hardly know you and you don't know me either."

I pointed my spoon at him. "Listen Albedo, my mother may like you already, but that doesn't mean I will." I narrowed my eyes at him. "But since you have no place to stay, I'll ask her if you can stay with us until you can remember what happened to you. I may not like you, but I'm not a heartless person." My cheeks heated up, a tinge of red possibly evident in them. "So shut up and wash up for dinner."

He looked at me a little bit longer before walking to the bathroom. I watched him move in the corner of my eye. He was well built and toned with muscles. Suddenly, my hand smacked my face. I don't even like this jerk!

Still...maybe I could tolerate him for a while.

* * *

Dinner was an eventful one. Mom was ecstatic on letting Albedo stay with us. He kept giving us uneasy looks the whole time. I think he was getting comfortable around us because he wasn't acting hostile or taking out his death knives. He also had quite the appetite because he asked for _thirds_ of mamma's stew, which she was happy to give him. I grimaced knowing that my lunch wasn't going to appear tomorrow.

I was washing the dishes when Mom walked over and rubbed me on the back.

"Will, you know you're a good kid right? I think you and Albedo will get along just fine." She said, making me smile a bit. "And who knows? Maybe you'll finally get that adventure you wanted with him. Did you notice that strange watch around his wrist?"

"Yeah mom, he called it the Omnitrix or something like that. Says it turns him into aliens like that Tennyson kid on t.v."

"Ooh! I wanna see him fiddle with it! Maybe he'll let you put it on!"

I rolled my eyes while placing the dishes in the cabinet. "Sure mom, he'll definitely let me wear his stupid watch."

I had school the next day so I started to get ready for bed. I had to lock my door so that no red eyes were to peer in on me. Slipping into my black and purple pajamas, I walked out the door to see Albedo lounging on the couch. Blankets were sprawled around, I guess momnwas letting him sleep on the couch until the guest room was ready. The snow outside fell slower, tiny flakes frosted on the window panes.

He noticed me watching him in the hallway and I could've sworn he was frowning.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, leaning into a sitting position. I huffed, plopping myself on the other side, crossing my arms.

"Are we ever going to just have a civil conversation? Or do you just act that way around everyone who saves your life?"

Silence...

Again with the silent treatment. I found myself back against the couch as he growled at me.

"You didn't save my life. I was just fine on my own without you appearing." He put his arms up on the couch. "Besides I've always worked by myself. That's the way it's supposed to be after all."

My eyes soften when he said this. Was he truly alone? I wonder what happened to his parents, or did he have any? I found him falling out of the sky. So what had he done that made him fall.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened, not knowing what was going on.

"I don't think your alone...you just need somebody." I looked into his eyeholes. "You've got me and mom. Besides no one wanders this planet alone. We weren't designed that way."

He didn't say anything, I think he was letting it sink in. I released him from the hug and got up to get to bed. Before I made it too far, a hand grabbed my arm. Startled, I turned around to see him looking at me.

"Thanks human." He said, genuine gratitude in his voice.

I smiled, he wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's been awhile since we last saw our favorite antagonist! So how did he fare the first night? Well come and find out!**

 **School is for the Weak! Albedo's First Day! Pt.1  
**

"Hey weirdo, wake up!"

Albedo groaned as he opened his red eyes to reveal the smirking face of a familiar red haired girl. Will poked his nose, making him shoot up in disgust. Although when he did that action, they hit heads.

"What the-? What the heck is wrong with you!" She screeched, holding her redden forehead in anger. "All I wanted to do was wake you up and this how you repay me!"

"You were the one who woke me up! No alarm, no clock, no anything to wake me up with? Bloody human and your stupid waking methods!" Albedo yelled, rubbing his forehead in disgust. "You are the strangest human I've ever met."

"Preaching to the choir on that one!" Will groaned, walking away from the couch. "Now get your lazy butt up and get some new clothes on. Mom made breakfast for us. We need to get to school."

"School? What is this school you speak of?" He asked, confused on the terminology.

"School, hell for kids, the mental institution, the prison-yard?" Will said, putting books into her purple backpack. She rolled her eyes at his slackjawed face. "You're what, sixteen? You're sixteen, you go to school."

"Never been to school in my life. I've been self taught by my old mentor." Albedo stretched his arms and cracked his joints. "But if this school is required, I'll see to it myself."

"Oh joy, you actually care about what I'm trying to do for you." Will said, ruffling his white hair. "Now get up princess, we need to get to school."

Albedo grumbled a bit and stood up. "I will not be talked down by a mere human like yourself!"

"Get used to me sweetie, because you are left stuck with me." Will tossed him a shirt. "Get dressed you big baby."

Albedo grumbled and went into the bathroom. It hadn't been a day since he'd arrived here at this strange girl's house and he still couldn't believe she didn't fear him or questioned his intellect. He was far more superior than an average human! He was a Galvan, a being of genius! He looked down at the shirt in his hands. It was red with his Omnitrix symbol on it. He was shocked to say the least. It looked handmade, almost making his heart skip a beat. Falling from the shirt was a notecard, which he picked up to read.

 _Hope you like the shirt stupid. I made it just for you. Wear it if you want to, but you don't have to. -Will_

"That woman..." Albedo smiled to himself before putting on the shirt. He checked out the shirt, making him think differently of the girl.

* * *

"I hope you guys have a good day at school! Albedo, honey, we don't want to here any teacher telling me that you did something naughty!"

Albedo covered his face while Will laughed out loud. Her mother was just too much! He couldn't believe this sarcastic, red haired girl got adopted by this airhead bimbo! Cornelia was driving the duo to school that day, a pep in her step and a smile on her face. Will was reading her math textbook, preparing for a test she had in first period. The front seat provided optimal comfort from her legs as she set them on the dashboard. Poor Albedo was forced to sit in the backseat, face redden from the constant chatter that came from her mother's mouth.

"Mom, keep making him turn red! It'll match his jacket!" Will said, looking up from her book.

"I swear when we get to this schoolyard, I will destroy you!" Albedo exclaimed, gritting his teeth at her.

"You keep telling yourself Al. I believe the right response to that claim is you are incorrigible." Will leaned backwards, crushing his legs a bit. "Why so serious?"

"Woman you are crushing my legs!" Albedo tried to push her upwards, but failed to do so. Cornelia laughed at the two.

"You guys are like a cute couple or something." She commented, making her adopted child and new friend glare at her.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" They yelled in unison, only to growl at each other.

"I could never love someone like him! He's an incredible a-hole!"

"And this woman cannot be smart enough to compare with me!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes. Those two would make their own life interesting...


End file.
